Fathoms Below
by durancedurance
Summary: Ariel is feeling much too homesick, but is afraid of Eric's reaction. How will he take it? What will he do? The answer lies in the deep dark blue, down in the mysterious fathoms below. Set a year after the movie. T to be on the safe side for later.
1. Just Homesick

**A/N: Hello readers! Here is my first attempt at a Little Mermaid fanfic! Like every other little girl I wore out my VHS of this fantastic movie and have moved on to loving the broadway musical as much as the original film. This is set almost a year after the movie and will go from there. Please enjoy and I hope you like it!**

"Ariel, you have to talk to dee boy. You can't just sit around unhappy. It's making me grumpy," Sebastian pouted. Ariel laughed as she put her hair up in a bow and checked her complexion in the mirror.

"Oh Sebastian, you're always grumpy," Ariel said with a smile. "And I'm not unhappy, just...homesick. That's all."

It had been nearly a year since Ariel's complete human transformation and marriage to Eric. She had seen her father, Triton, on a few occasions but Sebastian remained her main sea companion and connection to the goings-on in the ocean. Ariel did not admit to anyone, except Sebastian of course, that she was feeling homesick. She felt as though it would be rude and selfish to even mention it. Besides, she worked so hard to become human, why would she want to go back to the sea now? Eric was here, with her at the castle where she belonged. Well, where part of her belonged. Ariel felt as though half of her belonged under the sea and the other half belonged in the world above. It truly was a dilemma.

"ARIEL! Geez child, did ya lose your ears when you got legs?" Sebastian remarked, as he clearly had been trying to get Ariel's attention.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, I was just thinking," Ariel said simply.

"Well think about how you're going to talk to dee Prince. I'm surprised he hasn't noticed your mood yet," Sebastian muttered reproachfully.

"Sebastian, don't worry so much or you're really going to make me unhappy, which I currently am not," Ariel teased. What Sebastian said had stuck a chord in her though. She didn't like lying, but she felt she had to for Eric. She couldn't disappoint him after all he'd done for her. So when Eric asked if she was happy, the answer was always an ecstatic 'yes' which was, after all, mostly true.

"Well you better do something soon or I'm going to go get King Triton myself and tell him," Sebastian threatened.

"Just give it some time Sebastian," Ariel said, though she almost liked the idea. "Everything will turn out alright."

Ariel head downstairs for dinner, and gave Eric a quick peck on the cheek before sitting beside him at the dining table.

"Well hey there, where have you been?" Eric asked.

"Oh I've just been walking about, thinking," Ariel smiled.

"Oh? About what?" Eric asked congenially.

"You," she said.

"Hmm I've been thinking about you too," Eric smiled as he stroked her bright red hair.

"Yeah I've been thinking about the ocean too," Ariel said.

"Oh yeah? What about the ocean?" Eric asked, still smiling, but hesitant.

"Oh you know, I always do. It was my home for sixteen years," Ariel teased lightly. Eric relaxed.

"Oh yes, how could I forget? I'm married to a mermaid," Eric grinned.

"Well, not _really_," Ariel said blankly.

"What? Was it something I said?" Eric asked.

"No, it's fine I just meant that I'm not...well I'm not a mermaid anymore," Ariel said simply.

"Yes that's true, but to me you'll always be my little mermaid," Eric said softly as he kissed her on the cheek. Ariel smiled at the gesture, and it was true, Eric had always called her his "little mermaid." Never before had it hurt though, it had been a pet name, something cute and romantic. Now it was just a reminder of the home and life Ariel was beginning to miss all too much.

**So I know that this was short, but I had to set it up for you before diving in. Excuse the pun. I hope you liked what was there though and please review! Thank you!**

Elizabeth


	2. Tag Along

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, and now we're really getting into the story. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

The following day, Eric left for a convention with some of the other politicians in the area. Though Ariel often accompanied Eric on these errands, mostly to explore more of the mainland, this time she didn't feel up to it. She didn't want Eric to leave her though, she felt better around him and thought less of her home when she was with him. Eric tried to assuage her.

"I'm sorry darling but I have to go, this is very important for the kingdom. You know you can come with me, you love to see the other kingdoms," Eric said.

"Yes I do but, I don't know I just don't want to leave right now. I know it's selfish, but do you have to go? It gets lonely in the castle when you aren't around," Ariel pleaded.

"I know Ariel and I'm sorry, but if you don't want to come I'm afraid I can't do anything. Look, you and I will go sailing when I return- just you and me. You said you'd been thinking about the ocean, and I haven't been out in a while. What do you say? Would that make you happy?" Eric asked hopefully.

"Well...yes that would perfect Eric," Ariel said with an attempt at a smile. It wasn't what she had in mind at all, but putting on a brave face for Eric was necessary. Besides, Eric did love sailing, even if it wasn't really enough for Ariel. At least he would be happy, and that's all Ariel ever wanted.

"Then it's settled then, as soon as I return we'll set sail," Eric smiled and kissed Ariel before departing.

After Eric had left, Ariel's desire to see her home grew stronger by the minute. Suppressing the feeling hadn't helped much, and the sick feeling Ariel got when lying to her husband only fueled the fire. Ariel felt that perhaps if she went out to the ocean and stepped in for a while then the feelings would subside. She went to her room and dressed in a pale blue tunic and a light linen skirt before heading out to the water, thankfully seeing no one on the way.

As soon as Ariel felt the sand between her toes and the smell of salt in the air she felt better. The pangs of homesickness were not gone though, only heightened by how close she was. Ariel walked out into the water as the tide pulled and tugged around her ankles. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes. After a moment Ariel opened her eyes again and looked around. No one was on the beach to see her lay down in the water, letting her clothes soak in the ocean water. Ariel closed her eyes once more as she lay her down in the sand. The water rushed in all around and over her body, and Ariel imagined she had fins again while she lay in the water. She lay content like this for some time, letting the warm sunshine fall on her face.

"You are a mess child," a voice said beside her. Ariel didn't move, she didn't even open her eyes.

"Sebastian...is it bad that I miss it?" Ariel whispered.

"No child, it's your home. I know they say home is where the heart is, but your heart is in two places child, and you can't stand it anymore," Sebastian said. Ariel sighed.

"I suppose you're right Sebastian, but I can't have two homes. At least, I can't have two homes like these. It would never work," Ariel said as she sat up to look at Sebastian, her wet hair clinging to her shoulders.

"You need to talk to Eric, you're miserable," Sebastian said. Ariel sighed again.

"Oh you're right Sebastian, but what will he think? I don't want to hurt him," Ariel said.

"Hurt him? How? He leaves all the time to meet with kings and dukes and whatnot- dee boy gets to go places but you don't?" Sebastian stated wisely.

"Yes but I usually go with him, to see the world. This is different. This is me asking to...well...become a mermaid again. I mean, if I love him, why would I try so hard to become human for him and then turn around and become a mermaid," Ariel stated her fears for the first time.

"Ariel, you have to think child. You've been living in his home for almost a year. He hasn't had to leave his whole world behind for you, and you left yours behind for him. Can't dee boy let you go home for a little visit?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, I never thought of it that way. I just don't want him to think I don't love him enough," Ariel said.

"Nobody loves that boy more than you child," Sebastian chuckled. Ariel laughed with him, feeling relieved. She still worried about how to bring up the idea to Eric upon his return though.

Several days later, Prince Eric's carriage came up to castle with Ariel there to greet her husband. She was happy at his return, but feeling more and more nervous for her upcoming discussion with her husband. Eric stepped out of his carriage with a broad grin on his face.

"I missed you so much," he said as he picked Ariel up in his arms and twirled her around. Upon setting her back down on the ground, Eric dipped Ariel down for a romantic kiss.

"Wow, should I stay here more often?" she giggled. "I missed you too."

"And just like I promised, we're setting sail, right this instant," Eric smiled.

"Just you and me right?" Ariel hesitated.

"Just me and my little mermaid," Eric smiled. Ariel gave him a nervous smile.

Eric's majestic vessel cut through the water with ease, and he smiled as the sea salt clung to his skin and the wind blew through his hair. Ariel enjoyed sailing as well, even though it never felt quite like actually being in the ocean. She smiled when Eric looked at her, knowing all too well that his smile would soon disappear. Once the castle had become just a small speck on the horizon, Eric dropped the anchor and stood by Ariel on the starboard side of the ship. Ariel looked out at the beautiful blue ocean and sighed.

"It's gorgeous isn't it?" Eric asked.

"Mmm," Ariel agreed. "But not as gorgeous as what's below," Ariel said.

"Still thinking about that?" Eric asked.

"Well...yes I have been, quite a bit lately," Ariel started.

"Are you sure you're happy Ariel, because you've never said otherwise but...I'm not sure you'd tell me if you weren't," Eric sighed.

"I am happy Eric, really I am. You are more than I could ever ask for, and I couldn't ask for a better life at the castle by your side. But...I don't know Eric. I'm just feeling homesick," Ariel said.

"Homesick?" Eric gulped.

"Well...I love being human, and I love being with you more than anything in the world but, there are days when I just miss having fins," Ariel said, blushing. "I'm sorry Eric," Ariel whispered as she looked back out at the ocean, not bearing to look at Eric any longer.

"Oh Ariel," Eric said as he pulled her chin gently to look in her eyes. "Don't ever apologize for who you are, especially to me." Ariel smiled as a tear ran down her face.

"I just...I didn't want you to think that I didn't love you because I wanted to go home," Ariel said. "I didn't tell you before because I was scared of how you'd react."

"Ariel, you will always be my little mermaid. Mermaid. If I had a problem with it why would I marry you? Or tease you about it so often?" Eric laughed. Ariel grinned, wiping the tear from her cheek.

"Oh Eric, I'm sorry I ever doubted you," Ariel said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Listen, if you want to visit the sea and your home then...well then there's nothing stopping you. I'm just scared for your safety," Eric said, his forehead creasing in worry.

"Eric, I lived under the sea all my life before I met you, and nothing bad had ever happened," Ariel said.

"What are you saying then?" Eric teased. "Am I dangerous human?"

"Oh stop it," Ariel giggled. "I'm saying you don't have to worry. That evil sea witch is gone and nothing can hurt me down there."

"Still, you need protection. Besides, I would miss you so much," Eric sighed.

"What are _you_ saying then?" Ariel asked, puzzled.

"Well, if it's alright with you...well...I want to come with you," Eric blurted out.

"What? You...you want to become a merman?" Ariel asked in awe. "Really?"

"For you darling, I'd do anything. I feel so selfish having you up here in the castle all to myself, and...I don't know what I'd do without you around. I want to go with you, I mean, if that's ok?" Eric asked hesitantly. Ariel squealed and jumped into Eric's arms, kissing him over and over on the cheek. "That's a yes then?"

"Oh Eric, do you really want to? You have no idea what this means to me," Ariel flashed a radiant smile.

"I suppose I get to be just like my little mermaid for a while," Eric chuckled.

"I'll tell Sebastian to get daddy right away," Ariel said excitedly. "Oh, if that's alright?"

"Let's sail back home first, I've got to make arrangements while I'm...away," Eric said.

"Take your time, I'm just glad you're coming," Ariel squealed. Eric smiled at Ariel's abundant happiness, but on the inside he was nervous as ever. Eric loved the sea, but he wasn't too sure about under it. He'd grown up knowing life under the ocean as Davy Jones' locker- not really something to be excited about. Then again, he would be...different. Would he be able to adjust to having fins? And what would Ariel think of him as...well, a merman? Eric swallowed hard as he pointed the ship for home.


	3. Making Preparations

**A/N: So Eric didn't really think that marriage to a mermaid thing through did he? Here's another quick chapter before I leave town again. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

"Grimsby, I just can't explain it to you alright? Just follow the plans I gave you, if I plan on being gone longer than that, I'll send word," Eric said, drained from his talk with his advisor.

"But Eric...can't you tell me _where_ it is that you're going? I mean, you're the prince, the heir to the throne. Supposing something were to happen to you. You can't just run off and tell me where you're going. What's so personal anyways that you-"

"Eric! Daddy says he'll be here tomorrow afternoon if...oops. Sorry to interrupt," Ariel said sheepishly. Grimsby raised one eyebrow at Eric. Fortunately, he absolutely adored Ariel. He had come around after he found out about her...history. Sometimes Eric got upset that he sided with her more often than he did with him. She often teased him for it and whenever they couldn't agree on something she'd say, 'Let's go ask ol' Grimsby.' Eric couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Perfectly alright Ariel, there's no trouble at all. Did you need something? Did you say your father was visiting?" Grimsby said. He loved hearing Ariel's tales, but he had to admit that Triton sort of scared him. He was a intimidating man...merman, he corrected himself silently.

"Well...yes. Sort of," Ariel said nervously. Eric rolled his eyes.

"Look Grimsby, Ariel is going to visit her home in Atlantica for a little while. She's been feeling homesick," Eric said. Then he steeled himself for what he was going to say next. However, Grimsby beat him to it.

"Oh you poor dear, of course! Yes, it's been so long hasn't it? Well I do hope you have a good time and a safe journey. Not that you won't I'm sure but-"

"Grimsby?" Eric asked tentatively, cutting him off.

"Yes Eric? Oh yes, so then where is it that _you're_ running off to now?" Grimsby remembered his previous mission.

"Ah-hem," Eric coughed meaningfully, taking Ariel's hand in his. Ariel smiled at Grimsby, who still hadn't understood. Eric raised his eyebrows.

"Oh," Grimsby said, flatly. Ariel and Eric looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Suddenly, Grimsby understood. "OH! Oh but...you mean...so then...wait. What?"

"I'm going with Ariel, we're both visiting Atlantica," Eric sighed. Grimsby composed himself and furrowed his eyebrows.

"But Eric, you can't just go off to-"

"Not another word Grimsby. My wife...Ariel, has been on land for a year now as a human, living in our world by our rules. Isn't it fair that I let her go home for a little while? Besides, she's given up so much to be with me, there's no reason I shouldn't show her a little courtesy by going home with her for a bit," Eric stated firmly. Grimsby thought for a moment and looked at Ariel's sparkling eyes, waiting for his approval. Her lower lip quivered in anticipation.

"Yes of course, why not? She deserves it, the poor girl," Grimsby said before he suddenly found himself being hugged tightly by Ariel.

"Oh Grimsby! Thank you so much! You can come with us if you want," Ariel said, beaming.

"I have a kingdom to run now, Your Highness, and besides, the water is definitely NOT for me," Grimsby said, turning a pale shade of green at the thought. With that, he went off to make arrangements for Eric's absence.

"Oh Eric, I'm so excited," Ariel sighed. Eric smiled nervously.

"Now what were you saying before about your father?" Eric asked.

"He said he'd be here tomorrow afternoon, if that was alright," Ariel smiled.

"Perfectly alright, everything has been arranged here," Eric said. It was true, Eric had been planning all day before talking to Grimsby. He had hoped that his work would take his mind off of what he had agreed to, but he found that all he could think of was him as a...merman. He tried to shake the image from his head, but all through dinner Ariel chattered away about all the exciting things they could do and how great it was he was coming along. Eric wasn't really listening, but he did notice that she hadn't been this animated in a long time. He suddenly felt terrible for inadvertently causing her all this turmoil she had been hiding away. He should have seen how unhappy she had been.

"Eric, are you ok?" Ariel asked softly as she climbed into bed beside him. He had sat on the bed, staring at the ceiling as Ariel brushed out her hair before joining him. Eric had spaced out since dinner, managing to lose a few hours to his thoughts. In truth, he was running through everything he had given Grimsby to be sure there would be no trouble when he was gone. Ariel knew him better than that though, she was an extremely observant girl.

"I'm fine Ariel, why?" Eric said, still looking at the ceiling. Ariel snuggled up next to him and rest her head on his chest.

"You can tell me. I know I was afraid to tell you, but it feels better when you just let it out," Ariel said. Eric wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to tell her how bad he felt about making her so homesick, and not noticing it earlier. He wanted to say how nervous he was about being under the water, about how he'd seem different, or maybe Ariel wouldn't like him as a merman. What if it didn't work and something went wrong? He had no idea what to expect, and having something so foreign before him scared him. But Eric couldn't tell her that.

"It's nothing dear, I'm just worn out by my preparations, that's all. We should get some sleep before tomorrow, it's a big day," Eric said. _The last day that I'm human and still have legs_, he thought. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"I'm sorry you were so stressed out today. I promise tomorrow will be much, much better," Ariel smiled. "Thank you Eric," she whispered, then kissed him on the cheek. "Tomorrow will be great," she sighed, then rolled over to fall asleep. _The last day that I have to wait for fins_, she thought. _Why didn't I think of this sooner?_

**Poor guy. You almost feel bad for him, then you think about it. Why _wouldn't_ you want to be a mermaid/merman for a day or so? Oh well, he's just a sea-faring kind of guy. A cute one though! The exciting event is coming up next! Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Love, Elizabeth**


	4. Don't Be Scared

**A/N: Back from Chicago to deliver you this! Sorry I didn't update sooner, not a whole lot of of free wifi available to me in the city. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

Eric was fitful the entire night, while Ariel slept soundly and comfortably by his side- her first good night of sleep in a long time. Eric woke up early, in a panic, and in a cold sweat. He couldn't remember what had frightened him so, but he could guess. He looked at Ariel sleeping peacefully beside him, and noticed a smile on her lips as her chest rose and fell with her soft breathing. He pushed a lock of hair out of her face and tucked it neatly behind her ear. He felt stupid for worrying so much, especially since she looked so happy and content, and they hadn't even left yet.

Eric quietly slipped out of bed to shower and dress for the day, though he wasn't sure what he should wear. He pondered this idea in the shower, laughing at himself for his ignorance. He certainly wasn't donning a shell bikini. That would be for his wife, and for her only. Eric thought of ways he might persuade Ariel to stay behind. Or perhaps he could tell Grimsby to make up some dire emergency that he'd have to stay behind on land and handle.

_Stop it_, he thought. _This is for Ariel, and you know it. You can't just skip out on her. Don't be such a wimp. What is there to be afraid of anyhow? _Eric imagined himself drowning, not being able to breathe under the water, being eaten by a shark, keeping one leg and the other one turned into a fin, being hit by a boat, being eaten by a shark, Ariel laughing at his looks, Ariel laughing at his abilities under the water, being eaten by a shark...Eric shook his head vigorously and rubbed his eyes as if to wipe away the disturbing images. Unfortunately he had soap on them, which stung his eyes immediately and prompted an "ARGGH!"

"Eric? Are you alright?" Ariel called, awoken by her husband's yell.

"What? Oh yeah. Just got soap in my eyes!" Eric called from the shower.

"Need anything?" Ariel asked.

"No, I'm fine! I'll be out in a minute!" Eric called. _Stupid, nothing is going to happen_, he thought as he toweled off. _Ariel lived as a mermaid for all her life, if she can, why can't I for a few days? Besides, she wouldn't let anything happen to me, and I have to be there to be sure nothing happens to her._ With that, Eric dressed and came back in the bedroom to greet Ariel. She was still in her nightgown sitting at her vanity table, combing out her illustrious hair. Eric came over, placing his hands on her shoulder and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"How are you? Besides the soap in the eye thing?" Ariel asked, stifling a grin.

"Fine, I'm just fine," Eric said with a wan smile. Ariel could hear the apprehension in his voice.

"Are you sure?" she asked, turning around to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah I'm just...I just uh...just can't wait to get going," Eric lied.

"Me too! Eric, are you really sure you want to do this? You don't have to, I suppose it may seems little frightening. I never knew humans were so afraid of...what is it? Oh yes, drowning. Such a silly idea," Ariel said to herself. Eric only blinked.

"Yes, silly. Being fathoms below the sea is not a big deal, really," Eric said.

"Well I'm going to get dressed and pack a few things. I know it sounds silly but, I'm bringing some human stuff to show my sisters and Flounder. Oh! You can finally meet Flounder!" Ariel exclaimed, reveling in this new realization.

"I'm going to go find some breakfast and make sure Grimsby is ok with everything, and I'll give yourself some time. There's no rush," Eric said.

"I know, but I don't want to keep you or daddy waiting," Ariel smiled. Eric smiled at his wife and shut the door, leaving her to dress and pack her things. Ariel got a small bag out of her dressers and began to fill it with costume jewelry, silverware, and other assorted items that she had found fascinating in her first few weeks on land. She laughed now that she had ever been so intrigued and naïve, but she couldn't wait to show off her "human things" to the mermaid community.

Eric found that he wasn't really hungry, and decided to roam the castle while he still had legs to roam it with. As soon as Ariel was ready to go, she and Eric would go down to the beach to greet her father. Eric liked Triton, and certainly respected him from all the tales since he was a boy. Eric had grown up hearing about the king of the ocean, and he ruled the sea with his mighty trident. Of course, at the time, Eric had only thought them to be fairy tales. He also never believed that mermaids could ever exist. Now he was married to one, and his father-in-law was the king of the sea to boot!

"Oh Sebastian, aren't you excited? I thought you'd be less grumpy now that I'm going home, and you don't have to stick around up here with me all the time," Ariel laughed. Eric could hear her walking out of their room and down to the main entrance of the castle. Ariel often watch the kingdom's hustle and bustle from the front windows.

"No silly, Eric is just as excited. He's never been a merman before! Just think how excited I was to become human! Oh I just know he's going to love it," Ariel sighed, content. Eric sighed as well, but more a sigh of resentment. He was so mad at himself, and the anxiety didn't help that feeling. He decided he should go meet up with Ariel and check up on Grimsby one last time before heading out to the ocean with his wife. He found her at her usual spot, watching all of the excitement across the palace entrance.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Eric asked, approaching Ariel.

"Oh Eric, I love the kingdom, you know that," Ariel smiled. "I was royalty before meeting you after all," she teased. Eric couldn't help but smile.

"That's right princess, I'm so sorry to have upset your highness," Eric said with a mock bow.

"Oh stop it," Ariel giggled.

"Alright, let's go check on Grims before we go meet your father. That ok?" Eric asked.

"Anything for my big strong human," Ariel said with a grin, taking his hand to go with him to his main office chambers.

"Not for much longer," Eric muttered under his breath. After seeing that Grimsby was all set, which Eric had been doing non-stop, Grimsby had to literally push them out the door to go see Triton.

"Yes, yes Eric everything is fine. Get out of here, look at Ariel- if she has to wait any longer that excited grin will become permanently plastered on her face. Now go!" Grimsby exclaimed, shoving a beaming Ariel and disgruntled Eric out the big oaken doors. Ariel strolled hand in hand through the rest of the castle and out the back where it opened up to the ocean. The wind blew through Ariel's flaming hair as she stuck her chin out and closed her eyes. Eric simply looked at his feet.

"Well, I imagine daddy should be here at any moment," Ariel said opening her eyes. As soon as she had so, the water began to bubble furiously and a shiny golden crown surfaced, followed by the rest of King Triton. "Daddy!" Ariel exclaimed, rushing into the ocean, soaking her dress through as she ran to her father. Eric smiled.

"My little Ariel," Triton smiled, enveloping his daughter into an enormous hug. "Are you ready to visit home for a little while?"

"More than ever daddy," Ariel said. "Eric too."

"Ah Prince Eric, how are you my boy?" Triton said with a smile, calling to the reluctant figure on the shore.

"Excellent your highness," Eric said with a bow.

"Oh call me dad, we're all royalty here anyways, no need for formalities," Triton chuckled.

"That's true," Eric said with a small smile, wading out to join Ariel at her side.

"Well, who's first then?" Triton said looking at his daughter, a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh do Eric daddy! I can wait another couple of minutes," Ariel smiled. Eric froze up, all of his fear rushing along his nerves. This was the moment Eric had been fearing with the utmost dread. _Do it for Ariel_, he thought. _Do it for her._

"Are you ready Eric? You may want to sit down for this," Triton said rather matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Right," Eric managed to say, sitting down in the cool ocean tide. He looked at Ariel, bracing himself for some sort of disaster or pain. Ariel looked at Eric, puzzled by the look on his face. it almost looked as if he was wincing in pain, and he had merely sat down. Triton raised his trident, preparing to point it at Eric.

"Daddy wait!" Ariel yelled, splashing in front of Eric. She knelt down beside him and looked him in the eyes. "Why didn't you say you were scared?" she whispered for only him to hear.

"I...I didn't want to disappoint you," Eric said, ashamed.

"Eric, if I do things like that to you and you do things like this to me, how are we ever going to have a stable relationship? I'm so sorry if all my excitement kept you from speaking up. Are you sure you want to do this? Because you don't have to come with me, I won't be upset of disappointed in you at all."

"No, I'm going to do this, I'm doing this for you," Eric said. Ariel smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Want me to go first?" Ariel asked.

"How about the same time?" Eric asked. Ariel smiled.

"Daddy? Can you change us both at the same time?" Ariel called to her father, indicating their private conversation was over.

"Anything for you darling," Triton said.

"Thanks daddy," Ariel said as she sat down by Eric. "Ready?" Ariel asked Eric with a wink.

"For my little mermaid? I'll always be ready," Eric said, and nodded at Triton. Triton raised his trident, it glowed a vibrant gold and sparkled in the sunlight. He pointed the tip of the trident down and into the water, and golden waves came rushing towards Eric and Ariel. Eric braced himself, and as the golden waves began to touch his toes, he felt them begin to tingle. The tingling sensation went all up his legs and to his waist, then continued all the way up his chest and up to his head. He had closed his eyes in fear and anticipation, and he heard a great splash beside him. The tingling had stopped and he opened his eyes.

Ariel was no longer beside him, and he looked down to see that his legs had been replaced by an enormous blue fin that went up to his abdomen. He looked at his fingers and arms, checking to be sure everything was ok. His chest was now bare and he breathed in the salty sea air. Somehow it smelled stranger than before, different- as if the air was stale. He looked down and wiggled his fin up and down, reveling in the strong muscles he had acquired for swimming. Suddenly, just a few feet in front of him, Ariel came flying up out of the air and soared over her father before splashing back into the ocean. Eric had only seen a blur of red, then green. His jaw dropped in astonishment, and Triton chuckled.

"Well?" a voice said beside him. Eric turned and saw Ariel sitting at his side once more, only she too had a long green fin that came up to her belly button. She was wearing her favorite purple shell bikini and he wet hair dripped down her bare back. Eric had to admit, she almost seemed more stunning as a mermaid.

"Well what?" Eric asked, stunned by his wife's beauty and previous stunt.

"If you've noticed, you're a merman now. I thought you may see that but perhaps the large blue fin wasn't enough to point that out," Ariel giggled. Eric splashed her in the face. "Hey!" Ariel said, and Eric only stared at her. "Oh that's right I'm so sorry Eric, you were frightened before. Are you alright? I suppose if it's as difficult as it was for me getting the hang of being human...oh I'm sorry."

"It's ok darling I just...well I don't know what I'm doing," Eric said, blushing.

"Follow me! It'll come naturally after a little bit. Walking did for me," Ariel said with a smile. With that she splashed under the water. Eric gulped. Ariel resurfaced with a frown on her face. "What's the problem?"

"Can I...can I breathe...down there?" Eric asked tentatively. Ariel laughed.

"I know you're scared and I shouldn't laugh. But of course you can silly! Do what your fish instincts tell you to do," Ariel said. Eric dove under the water after his wife and immediately noticed a difference. The stale air had been replaced by sweet salt water, and he could almost see better than he could on land. It was completely different than any other time Eric had ever been under the water as a human. Ariel smiled beside him as they went deeper into the ocean.

"See? Now, move your tail up and down to go forward, like you would kick when you're swimming," Ariel coached. "That's right, and to turn you sort of roll on your side a little and bat your fin to the side...you're a natural!" Ariel beamed. Eric had a rocky start, jerking all sorts of directions and flailing about, but as Ariel coached him, he began to get the hang of having fins. Triton smiled encouragingly, and Eric began to smile with pride as he progressed.

"Alright my son, on to Atlantica, kingdom of the sea," Triton said. Ariel grinned and swam alongisde Eric, linking arms, to guide him behind her father. Eric was slower than Ariel, but she never complained or laughed at him, and only beamed with pride and love when he glanced at her as they swam deeper into the blue.

Nothing could have prepared Eric for the sight of Atlantica. He stopped swimming once it cam into view, and Ariel smiled at him and motioned for him to continue. Once he caught up to her he she laughed.

"This is your home?" Eric asked.

"Well, one of them," she smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"How could I not?" Eric said. He couldn't believe all of this had been under the sea and he had never known. As they approached the kingdom, Eric began to become self-conscience as other merfolk appeared on the sort of roads that led into Atlantica. He could see people whispering to each other at the sight of him with Ariel, and some even called out and waved to her. Ariel couldn't contain her excitement, her grin was too big for her face as they swam along.

"Don't be nervous," she whispered to him and smiled at the crowds of merfolk swimming into the kingdom. "Umm, I forgot to mention that daddy has set up a little welcoming party for us tonight. He'd like to introduce you to the kingdom, you know only so many mefolk made it to our wedding..."

"Oh," was all Eric managed to say. Ariel laughed.

"You don't have to perform aquatic acrobats for them. Just say hello and thank you, like any formalities you have to give when you visit other kingdoms on land. Remember? Just like those." She looked at Eric to see if he had calmed down, and she saw his jaw had dropped in awe. They had just entered the palace.

"You left all of _this_ to become _human_ with me?" Eric asked, still stunned.

"And I'd do it all over again if I had the choice," Ariel replied as she kissed her merman on the cheek.

**A nice lengthy one for you all. I hope you liked it, I wrote this late at night in Chicago so if it isn't very good or has lots of typos I missed sorry. Well, Eric seems to be doing a little better now. Hope nothing goes wrong in Atlantica, or on land for that matter! Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**

Love, **Elizabeth**


	5. Dancing?

**A/N: So I'm going to apologize for being such a lazy updater. Sorry. I got wrapped up in two other stories of mine and starting neglecting this one. Don't worry though! I've thought of a good plot twist that I had been hunting for to carry my story along, so no more stalling. Well, thanks for waiting and I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

Ariel began showing Eric around the palace as soon as she shooed away the surrounding merfolk that had gathered. Even though Eric had been apprehensive about his stay in Atlantica, he gradually warmed up to the idea, especially since it was more stunning than any kingdom or castle he'd ever seen- and Eric had seen quite a few. It was as if everything was made out of gold, and precious shells and other underwater delights adorned every surface possible. Eric felt better every moment, especially when Ariel squealed with delight at seeing a familiar place or face, and thoroughly enjoyed showing Eric her first home.

"I still can't believe you ever got tired of this Ariel," Eric wondered aloud as they passed through columns of gold into an elegant ballroom- no doubt the one where the welcome party would take place that very evening.

"It's all I ever knew Eric, and the more I learned about the human world, the more curious I became. Eventually I couldn't stand it, and after meeting-"

"Saving," Eric corrected.

"After saving you, well, that was it. I had to become human."

"I still don't believe it," Eric said quietly.

"What? That I love you?" Ariel teased.

"Well that too," Eric grinned. "I meant, well, that I'm a merman. Over a year ago I didn't even think such a thing existed."

"Thing?" Ariel said, her eyebrows raising.

"People. That your kind of people were real."

"I still can't believe I've been a human for a year."

"Were you...that unhappy?" Eric asked, his expression softening, his eyes becoming concerned.

"Oh Eric, I had never been happier. All my life, that's all I ever wanted- to find adventure. Now that I've been living one, well, I never thought I'd miss what I'd left behind."

"I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy," Eric said.

"Eric you make me happier than anyone, even Daddy," Ariel laughed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I was feeling. If I had you wouldn't still be beating yourself up about it. Listen, I love you and I will always love you and you will always make me happy. I just needed to flip my fins for a while. They were what I was born with after all."

"I know honey I just can't help but feel a little guilty."

"It's not your fault. Besides, you're here with me now, and I couldn't have asked for more. You are my gorgeous merman now-"

"Temporarily," Eric said, still wary about his new form.

"Yes temporarily," Ariel giggled. "Are you still scared? What, are you afraid you might end up liking it down here and not going back?" she teased.

"I'll stay wherever you are...if you choose to stay," Eric said with a gulp, "then I'll stay here too. As a merman." Ariel put a finger to Eric's lips and smiled.

"I would never ask you to do something like that. If you _wanted_ to stay here then that's one thing, but asking you to do so would be selfish. I could never do it. And don't even think about just saying you want to stay here simply because you think it'll make me happy. I _chose_ to become a human, you never asked me to. There's a difference Eric, and never forget that. I told you, I'm extremely happy on land, I just needed a break."

"I love you," Eric whispered.

"I love you too, my handsome merman," Ariel replied softly as she leaned in and kissed Eric on the lips. To his intense surprise, Eric felt as if he could go on kissing her forever, never needing to separate his mouth from hers to breathe. Ariel began to realize this too, and the pair continued even more passionately than before. Eventually Eric broke away, concerned he really might need to breath. When he pulled away he wasn't out of breath, like he would normally be after such a romantic gesture with Ariel on land.

"Wow," Eric said.

"I...I've never kissed a merman before. I had no idea..."

"You could go on like that for days."

"How did I never know this?"

"There's no matching _that_ on land."

"No wonder Daddy never let me date."

"Wait," Eric said, discontinuing his monologue, opposite his wife's own musings. "You mean, you never kissed one of your own kind?"

"Well...no," Ariel blushed.

"So your first merkiss was with a faux-merman?" Eric teased.

"What about you? Was yours with a mermaid?" Ariel teased back, figuring he had kissed several woman on land before finding her.

"Yes, my first kiss was with a fish."

"A FISH?!" Ariel exclaimed, her face turning red with rage. "Have you looked in the mirror lately buddy? You're on my surf now."

"The expression is 'my turf.' And I was just teasing. My first kiss was to my little mermaid," Eric said, his expression softening.

"Well it's surf down here," Ariel said with a humph. "And was it really with me?" she asked, a grin growing on her face.

"Yep," Eric smiled.

"Oh Eric," Ariel said, swimming into his arms.

"Take it easy there," Eric said with a grin. "I'm still not quite used to these things," he said, pointing at his fins.

"They do look very dashing on you though," Ariel said.

"Well...thanks," Eric blushed.

"Don't worry, it gets easier with time. Learning to walk wasn't so bad you know."

"And you're definitely a pro at it now. And an even better dancer than I am now."

"Oh! Dancing!" Ariel exclaimed, actually looking around the ballroom for the first time. "There's going to be wonderful music tonight. We should dance!"

"You can...dance with these?"

"Well, sort of. Not like humans do. Oh Eric, you have no idea how much fun dancing is on land," Ariel sighed, thinking about old times.

"Does this mean you want to go home now?" Eric laughed.

"Not at all," Ariel smiled. "Come on, I'll show my room. And where we'll be staying all week."

"Alright, but there better be no surprises tonight at this party. I haven't even been a merman for 24 hours yet, they better not expect much."

"Don't worry Eric, they're going to love you. Especially when the ones who weren't at our wedding find out who you are and what you were."

"A human?"

"Yup."

"You mean some of them don't know?" Eric asked, starting to panic.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't worry. I'll be introducing you, and I can explain everything."

"Good, we don't want them getting the wrong idea about humans."

"No one is ever going to consider humans the way we used to Eric. Especially when a princess of the sea is one."

"Well she isn't right now..." Eric grinned.

"You are one silly merman," Ariel giggled.

"And you are one adorable little mermaid," Eric smiled as the two of them swam off to settle in to their new living quarters.

**Aren't they cute? Well, everything seems to be go along (pardon the pun) swimmingly for Eric and Ariel. I can't promise it will last for long though...**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

Love, **Elizabeth**


	6. Humans

**A/N: I know this is short and I know it took me forever to update, but here you go! I've been getting ready for school (still am) and other crazy summer things and trying to update three other stories so my updates, well they're already slow, but please do bear with me until my life settles down a little. Thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed, do continue doing so! Enjoy!**

Silverware clinked amongst elegant place settings and the sound of a foreign kind of music intertwined with laughter to drift out of the recently decorated ballroom and into Eric's nervous ears. Eric peered around a large Corinthian column and surveyed his audience, dancing, he thought, and conversing in the elegant room. The sight reminded Eric of so many balls he had attended in his own castle, nervously surveying the hordes of young women in frilly gowns and gaudy jewelry that Grimsby had hoped he would take a fancy to. Eric smiled as he looked at Ariel beside him, finding it funny how wrong Grimsby had been about Eric's taste in women. Or merwomen, for that matter.

"It's going to be fine Eric," Ariel said sincerely, putting one hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I trust you," Eric smiled as a sudden fanfare blared from the ballroom. Eric could hear some merman bellowing out an introduction, and he fidgeted with the necklace Ariel had him put on. It was a golden medallion on a chain of intricate seashells. Ariel was wearing similar earrings, and Eric had learned that the medallion contained the royal crest. it had two tridents in an X shape, with the profile of some beautiful mermaid, no doubt a queen. She sort of reminded him of his Ariel. Ariel was wearing a golden shell bikini, covered in pearls, and a gold crown atop her flowing flame-red hair.

"Here we go," Ariel whispered, linking her arm in Eric's, and putting on a broad smile as she and Eric stepped into the ballroom. An aisle had formed between all the merfolk, and led to a stage at the other end of the room. Everyone bowed as Ariel and Eric walked by, and the princess smiled and waved. Eric smiled nervously, taking in the faces that were no doubt judging him. Eric was used to being judged, but not by merfolk in a foreign form and in unknown territory. He realized that this must have been how Ariel felt when he introduced her to the kingdom at an elegant affair much like the one he was currently a part of. He blushed a little that this had never occurred to him before.

"The princess Ariel, and her husband, prince Eric," the same merman bellowed. Ariel and Eric sat down on the either of Triton in thrones placed in the middle of the stage. The crowd clapped, but Eric could see them whispering to each other. Ariel stood up and went to the front of the stage, turned to wink at Eric, and began to address her public.

"Dear Atlanticans, it feels so good to be home!" More cheers ensued. "While some of you have been aware of my whereabouts, others of you may not have been so inclined. It is true that almost a year ago now I married the love my life, Eric," Ariel smiled, motioning to him. Eric waved nervously. There were nods of approval and smiles, but mostly more whispering. "I would like to share with you my experiences over the last year, as I'm sure you're dying to know where I've been, and where I found this handsome man. You see, I fell in love with Eric after rescuing him from his sinking ship-" the crowd swelled to a quiet roar of whispers, and merfolk gave their neighbors confused looks. A few merfolk that Eric thought may have looked familiar, merely continued to smile at him. These must have been merfolk who attending their wedding...

"Yes, you see, Eric is a human. He is only a merman temporarily, so that he may see my home." Shock and confusion filled the ballroom. Eric fidgeted in his seat. "I was like you once, when all I knew of humans was that they were killers and monsters. Until I saw all the wonderful things they made, and how wonderful they could be. I fell in love with Eric, a prince of the land, and I became human for him. We loved each other so much, and after defeating Ursula, he and I were wed and began our married lives, both as humans, in his castle on land. I know you think that humans are monsters, and even my own father once did," and Ariel smiled at her father. "But thanks to Eric, we know now that not all humans are killers and monsters. And I love one, and he loves me, more than anything. He loved me enough to become a merman and see my home, even though he was scared. He did it for me, because no matter what I am, he loves me."

The crowd had settled down during Ariel's speech, and was now smiling at her in awe. Several mermaids were crying.

"Please," Ariel smiled. "Treat him with patience and kindness, just as he and his people did with me during my first year as a human." The crowd of merfolk cheered and clapped as Ariel sat down. She nodded at Eric, and with a gulp, he rose and went to the front of the stage.

"Atlanticans. There once was a time when I thought you and your way of life was merely a fairytale. Never did I imagine that not only would I meet a mermaid, I would fall in love with and marry one," Eric blushed, and the crowd smiled up at him. This boost his confidence, and he began again with a louder voice. "I know that not all of my people are kind to you. I know several fisherman who currently hate me in my kingdom for outlawing their craft," Eric smiled, and the crowd laughed and cheered. "I never thought I would find the girl of my dreams, and I soon discovered that she had just been hiding in the sea. After nearly a year of giving up her way of life to be human with me, Ariel got homesick, and I decided I should go see what she had given up for me. How she ever gave all this up, such a beautiful and peaceful kingdom, I'll never know. You are the kindest, greatest subjects any king could hope for, and I'm quite jealous of Triton." More laughter rang throughout the room. "I just wanted to thank you for letting me have such a wonderful part of your lives, and I'm more than happy to share her with you. That is why, you are welcome in my home anytime any of you so wish, in hopes that I may be welcome in yours.," Eric concluded, and an uproar of cheers and clapping filled the ballroom and echoed throughout the entire castle. Ariel smiled at Eric, beaming.

"I just have one more thing to say. I truly want Ariel to still be a part of this home, as much as she is a part of mine, and I know this is ruining the surprise, but I'm having a delicate and ornate locket being made back home for Ariel as an anniversary gift. King Triton, it is my wish that you enchant this necklace for Ariel, that she may become human or mermaid at will, and can visit both of her homes accordingly, and never in need of my permission."

"Certainly my boy," Triton smiled. Ariel's jaw dropped as he smiled at her.

"Oh Eric!"she exclaimed, getting up from her throne. "Really?"

"Absolutely. After seeing how magnificent your true home is, and how happy you are here, I think you should visit more often. However long and however often you like."

"Oh Eric," Ariel sighed, pulling him in tight to share a passionate kiss. The crowd of merfolk clapped, and the music began again. Couples began dancing again, and Ariel and Eric simply stared into each other's eyes, sending unspoken thoughts to one another.

"I'm glad to hear of this idea Eric. I think she'll greatly enjoy coming home more often, but of course, you should come along as well," Triton smiled.

"Well, if I'm not too busy attending to my affairs on the surface, I just might," Eric smiled, and Ariel beamed.

"Well you two enjoy the party tonight, I think you've really got the kingdom in your favor now Eric. In fact I'd say that-"

"KING TRITON! KING TRITON!" Two mermen dressed in royal guard uniform, brandishing spears as well, came hustling into the ballroom. The music stopped and everyone stopped dancing and talking to discover the origin of all the commotion. Triton turned to address his men, and after a quick bow, one of them began his tale.

"Sir, we just received reports that the city of Posidonos is under attack! A messenger came to the palace just moments ago, he was severely injured, and died promptly after giving us his message."

"What did he say? Is it the squids again? What are they under attack from?" Triton asked in a severe tone.

"Humans," the guard replied quietly, but everyone heard him. Ariel's face fell as she turned to look at the crowd of her subjects. All eyes were on Eric.

**Uh oh. Can't be good. Well, hope you liked it and please review!**

Love, **Elizabeth**


	7. Promise

**A/N: HOLY STARFISH! AN UPDATE! Yes, ladies and gents, after four long and tiresome years your author has returned to _FINISH THIS FIC!_** **It's true folks and merfolks. This is just a quick chapter to get me back into the fray. Plus, the next chapter is rather long and thought this would be a nice inbetween. Hope there's still some of you around who want to finish this bad boy with me! And now, we return to the sea...**

The palace was in chaos. Merfolk were shrieking and running in all directions, and the palace guard had to step forward to safely usher everyone out. Triton immediately ordered his guards to assemble a war party, telling them to meet in the courtyard and wait for him there. Eric's mouth was still agape in confusion and horror.

"Daddy what can I do?" Ariel said, grabbing her father's arm. She had been as swift as he had in coming around and keeping a clear head.

"Eric please take my daugher to safety," Triton commanded.

"No daddy please let me help, there's got to be something I can do. This isn't like last time," Ariel pleaded.

"It will be very much the same as last time Ariel and I will not lose another one of my family members, go with Eric," Triton commanded once more.

"Triton! Let me help," Eric said, finally snapping out of his reverie.

"Eric you can help me by keeping Ariel safe," Triton shouted, finally getting annoyed.

"No, Triton, sir, let me help on land. Change me back and let me stop them from hurting your people."

Triton finally turned to look Eric in the eyes. Eric could tell that he was contemplating this idea.

"Please, let me help your people. I guarantee I can stop them better than you can. I have the resources and the men. I can't imagine how hard it must be to fight from the ocean. To humans it's like shooting fish in a barrel," Eric said, not realizing his slip.

Ariel scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Pardon the expression," Eric said sheepishly.

"The last time humans attacked it was devastating," Triton said sadly.

"Then let me help you make sure it doesn't happen again. Where is Posidonos located? I'm sure I know the kingdom attacking them and can come to your aid. Please, let me help," Eric said.

"All right. We could definitely use you boy. I will send help to Posidonos, then come with you to the surface to change you back. Wait here, I'll go give my orders," Triton said, before swimming away as swiftly as he could manage for the courtyard.

"Are you all right Ariel?" Eric asked, now alert enough to know how distraught his wife was.

"Eric this is awful," Ariel whispered.

"I know darling, I know. I feel terrible."

"It's not your fault. And they know that, don't let that deter you from-"

"Shhhh, darling it's ok. I know. I just want to help Atlantica and the rest of your kingdom and allies. I _will _put an end to this, even if it means war for me on land," Eric stated firmly.

Eric held Ariel in his arms and they silently waited for Triton to return. Once he did, Eric's face took on a new look of determination. "All right Triton, before we head for the surface, I need to know where Posidonos is located. Do you know the kingdom that is attacking from on land?"

"I've been told the kingdom on land is called Yugaria."

"Yugaria?" Eric exclaimed. "That's only two kingdoms over from us. I know the queen, she's hosted me several times!"

"Eric I'm sorry," Ariel said, putting her hand on Eric's arm.

"No. I won't stand for this," Eric fumed. "Take us to the surface, as quick as you can." Eric grabbed Ariel's hand, but she quickly pulled it away.

"Ariel...?"

"I'm sorry Eric but I can't. I can't leave right now," Ariel began, tears forming in her eyes. "Not when my people need me. They need hope. I was so scared when I was little and my mother..."

"Ariel I will not let the same thing happen to you!" Triton boomed.

"I know daddy, but someone needs to give them hope."

Eric and Triton looked at each other, and then sighed in defeat. She had a point, and they both knew how stubborn Ariel could be when she put her mind to it.

"Triton...she'll be safe won't she? Promise me she'll be safe," Eric pleaded, looking longingly into Ariel's eyes.

"Just as safe as she would be with you lad," Triton said.

"Then let's go, we can't waste any more time," Eric said. He swam forward to Ariel and took her in his arms. He had to be strong, but everything about this felt so wrong.

"Be safe my little mermaid. I love you so much," Eric whispered as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Come back to me please," Ariel sobbed. "Promise me."

"I promise darling. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," Eric grinned. Ariel choked out a laugh through her sobs.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Eric let go of his wife and nodded at Triton. Triton took off at a tremendous speed, and Eric did his best to keep up. Ariel continued to cry as she watched her husband swim away towards the surface. After she could no longer see him, she wiped her eyes and set to work. She would do her best to console her people, and then, as quickly as she could, find a way to help join the fight in Posidonos.

**A/N: Hey there! That was fun, right? A whole new sad and terrifying chapter! So if you're not incredibly angry at me for leaving you hanging for 4 YEARS then maybe you'd like to review. Or just say hello! Can't wait to finish the next chapter and update you with more!**


End file.
